List of Dora's outfits
This article shows all the outfits that Dora has worn. Season 1 Casual Dora usually wears a simple explorer's outfit for most of her adventures. She wears a pink short-sleeved top that tilts upward in the front, orange shorts, and white Velcro sneakers with a pink trim. Her socks are yellow and fold out like flowers (until February 2, 2012). She wears a yellow and blue beaded flower bracelet on her right wrist. Swimsuit Dora's swimsuit is a pink one-piece. It is the same color as her pink t-shirt. When she's not swimming in the water, she wears white sandals with some pink underneath on her feet. Season 2 Firefighter This outfit had Dora in a yellow firefighter helmet and a navy blue firefighter jacket with a thick yellow stripe. Soccer Dora has a yellow team shirt with the number 5 on the front and back. She still has orange shorts, yellow frilly socks, and white velcro shoes with some pink trim on the bottom. Winter Dora's snowsuit is pink that goes down to her legs. Her snow boots are white. Cowgirl This outfit has Dora wearing a purple western hat, a short-sleeved pink shirt with a western vest over top, orange chaps, and white western boots. Windy Weather Dora has a purple jacket that has a zipper. She wears purple mittens and a purple hat. Season 3 Space Dora's spacesuit is white with some light blue on it. When she is in space, she has to have her space helmet on. When she's in a rocket ship, she takes her space helmet off. Pirate Dora's pirate outfit is a light blue pirate jacket with yellow diamonds with pink strips. Her pirate boots are black with yellow fasteners and has navy blue on the top. There is yellow on the edge of the sleeves. Dora's pirate hat is also light blue with pink near the edge and yellow on the very edge. The collar on the pirate jacket folds down and the sleeves get rolled up. South Pole Dora puts on a pink parka. A kind of jacket ideal to keep her warm in the freezing cold weather. The pink parka came with a hood so that she can be warm from top to bottom. Soccer Dora was given a yellow team shirt to match Daisy's team, the yellow tigres. Cat Costume Dora's cat costume is black. She wears a cat hat and has whiskers on her cheeks. Sleepwear Dora's pajama top is similar to her casual pink t-shirt with a flower on the front. Her pajama bottoms are also pink with little flowers that go all the way down to the bottom of her legs. Baseball Dora has a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white collar. She wears a navy blue baseball hat. Dora's baseball number is "3", but it wasn't seen because she was wearing her backpack the whole time. Season 4 Princess After Dora was transformed into a true princess by the king, her outfit transformed. She now wears a beautiful long princess gown. The gown is golden with a pinkish-white or whitish-pink petticoat underneath. It has a V neckline. The sleeves are long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There are small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt is flowy and has pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes are golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair is longer and curly, and hangs down along her back from a long golden headdress with a pink flower. Around her neck is a yellow pearl necklace. She also has gold earrings. The red ring rests on her index finger, but has a flat diamond appearance rather than the usual round one. The princess hat was also yellow to match the gown. Quinceañera Dora's quinceañera outfit is a blue growing dressing with some white on the top to show the collar & on the bottom which goes down to her legs. Her shoes are blue with some white showing on the top. There is a navy blue strip around the waistline. The sleeves go up to her biceps. She wears a blue flower in her hair. Dance Dressing This outfit has Dora in a growing purple and pink gown. The pink shows her chest and the purple goes down to her feet. It has red stripes on the sleeves and on each layer. The shoes are purple. The dance dressing comes with 2 growing flowers. One is on Dora's head and the other is on the dressing. France Dora's outfit in France is a red and white long-sleeved top with horizontal stripes. Along with it are dark blue leggings. She has blue flats to match. Around her neck is a bright red bandana. Tanzania In Tanzania, Dora wears a growing dark purple African dressing that folds on the right. She wears brown sandals to match. She also has multicolored necklaces and an ankle bracelet or an anklet. Russia When Dora went to Russia, she wore a dark blue snow jacket and pants with periwinkle accents. Her boots are dark blue to match. She wears a dark blue snow hat with a periwinkle lining to match. Under her jacket is a coordinating pink shirt with jewels. She also wears a necklace with a Russian charm. China In China, Dora wore a magenta Chinese shirt and capris with gold trim. The shirt has a mandarin collar, two blue flowers on the left side, and a gold sash with buttons. She also wears magenta flats. Friendship Day When Dora returned home for the Friendship Day celebration, she now wears a gorgeous growing white fancy dressing with puffy sleeves. The skirt is layered and has red, yellow, and green stripes. The belt is red. Under her dress sports a pair of black shiny boots. Dora also has a pink rose on the right side of her hair. Super Adventure Race Dora's outfit was similar to Dora's soccer outfit. It was still a short-sleeved yellow shirt, except it didn't have a number on the front and back. Mermaid When Dora placed Mariana the Mermaid's crown on her head, she transformed. She now wears a light pink tank top (when she isn't underwater) with light pink flutters at the sleeves. Her tail is emerald with faded teal fins and a light pink belt. Her hair gains barrettes, shaped like starfish, bubbles, and shells. Season 5 Winter After Dora jumps into the snow princess book with her friends, she wears a purple coat. Snow Princess 1 Dora's first Snow Princess outfit matched the one that Princess Sabrina was wearing. Snow Princess 2 Dora's second Snow Princess outfit is a purple sweater jacket with a growing pink dressing with 4 horizontal stripes in yellow, red, green, and blue from top to bottom. Her shoes are also purple. Three Kings Day Dora's Three Kings Day outfit is lavender with a purple cape with pink edging. Light blue pants with blue zig zags on the bottom. She wears a yellow crown with red edging on the top and bottom with 3 vertical stripes in green, purple, and light blue. Mayan She wears these outfits in the Mayan celebrations. Crystal Party When Dora's outfit is transformed for the Crystal Kingdom party at the end of the story, she now wears a growing pink sleeveless dressing with yellow straps and a purple fade at the hem of the skirt. Along the skirt are two yellow ribbons. It is decorated with translucent jewels. At the waste is a rainbow of pink, yellow, green, and purple stripes. Her hair sports two growing pink and purple flowers with yellow centers. She wears pink slippers with yellow bows on them. Nochebuena When Dora dressed fancy for her Nochebuena celebration, she wore a long, red dressing. The dressing appears faded in color. The long sleeves are layered and bell shaped. The skirt was layered and the edges are flr shaped. She wears red high-heel shoes that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks when they are seen with purple bows to match. The dress is more darker in the chest area. Around the waist is a golden belt. She wears a growing red bow on the right side of her hair. Her time travel cape is long and purple, and fastens at her neck in a festive bow. Pirate Dora's second pirate outfit is all purple. There are white sleeve cuffs and she wears dark purple pirate boots. Her pirate hat is purple with some yellow along the edges and a big purple feather. Season 6 Wedding When Dora gets dressed for a wedding, she is seen with purple growing flowers in her hair. She wears a growing purple and pink dressing and the sleeves are short and white. Ballerina (practice) Dora's outfit is similar to the outfit worn during Dora's performance, except she still has her white shoes on. Ballerina (performance) Her outfit is a growing pink tutu (ballerina dressing) with a growing flower in the center. Bee Costume Dora's Bee costume has black and yellow stripes going horizontally to show her stomach. On the legs, it's all black. She wears yellow shoes. The antennae is a yellow headband with 2 black pipe cleaners that act as the antennae itself and 2 yellow circles on top. Pepe's School Day For this outfit, Dora wears a white blouse that has pink flowers. She wears a yellow jacket overtop and is seen in blue pants. Unicornio's Coronation She wears the same growing dressing for a wedding. Atlantis Visit Dora's Atlantis outfit is a purple sleeveless shirt with green pants. She is also seen with sandals on instead of shoes. Fall Clothes She wears this outfit in the fall. Final Enchanted Forest Outfit For this outfit, Dora wears a purple growing dressing with some burgundy to show her chest. On the purple growing dressing, there are growing flowers. The sleeves are dark purple. She is seen in feminine red shoes. Season 7 Casual Dora's usual outfit is the same from the other seasons, but with a few additions to show that she appears to be more "aged" than in previous episodes. 1st, her shirt is straightened and no longer tilts up. Also, her shorts are longer and stop at her knees, implied to be bermuda style shorts. 2nd, her shoes are now pink with white accents. 3rd, her socks are shorter and can be seen folding out of her shoes. 4th, her hair is longer. Cowgirl Dora's second cowgirl outfit is a white shirt with a pink collar and pink buttons. Her pants are blue. She wears red western boots. When she goes horseback riding, she wears a navy blue helmet. Swimsuit She wore these outfits in the water. Mermaid Dora won a silver magical mermaid necklace from Mariana after saving the mermaid kingdom, the first time she used it was before she met Maribel. When she touched it and said "transfórmate", she changed into a mermaid again. Her tank top kept the same color as the from her first mermaid form, but now it has yellow starfish designs, her flutters from her first mermaid form disappeared, her tail fins are now faded orange, her belt changes from light pink to yellow, and instead of three different barrettes, there's a yellow hairband with a star at the beginning and some pearls. Gymnastics When Dora practices her gymnastics, she wears a pink shirt with a star on it, purple pants, and purple slippers. When she performs, she still has a pink shirt on, she also has pants on and still has purple slippers on. Easter When Dora prepares for Easter, she wears a yellow growing dressing. Sleepwear Dora's second sleepwear apparel is a pink nightgown. Lady Knight (dress-up) When she plays dress-up, she is a lady knight. Lady Knight (reality) When she is a lady knight, she has her growing dressing resembling a lady knight. Thanksgiving For this outfit, Dora wears a yellow long-sleeved blouse and purple pants. Rocks! After Dora transformed, her hair is curly and past shoulder-length. She wears a pink headband that has a yellow star on it. She wears a pink shirt that has three nor four stars complete with a blue jacket, a dressing complete with capris, and violet shoes. She carries a microphone when singing. Season 8 Horse Riding She wore her sweatpants on when she is horseback riding. Soccer She wears the same outfit for soccer. Dora and Friends: Into the City This outfit is quite similar to the Season 7 outfit, which was later seen in the last two Dora the Explorer seasons, except Dora's hair is longer. She has her growing hot pink dressing on and purple tennis shoes. Gallery 3.png 12.png 18.png 7yhmodarticle77e.png Dora-Fairy-Princess.jpg Dora in Enchanted Forest dress.jpg 10014624 10152028961977339 89681037 n.png Dora Mariposa.jpg Dora-sirenetta.jpeg Dora rockt sf3.jpg Gym-400-Dora-the-Explorer 1.jpg 558545 512883188725150 845144809 n.jpg Dora beach outfit.jpg Ballarina Dora.jpg Dora Dance Outfit.jpg Dora Princess gown.jpg Dora snow outfit.png Dora dress 3.png Dora spring dress.jpg Dora christmas dress.jpg Dora crystal empire dress.png Dora african outfit.jpg Dora french oufit.jpg Dora dance dress.png Dora spring outfit.png Dora spring outfit without hair band.png Dora pink dress.jpg Dora pink dress 2.jpg Dora med.jpg Dora ice skater outfit.png Dora Soccer outift.jpg Dora easter dress.png Dora alice dress.png Dora as queen.png Dora police outfit.png Dora in snow coat.png Dora Red Dress.jpg|Dora holds her holiday dress. snow princess dora.png|Dora dressed just like the snow princess DoraSingle.jpg asian_dora_0811_400_0.jpg santa_dora_0811_400_0.jpg mermaid_dora_0811_400.jpg easter_dora_0811_400_0.jpg halloween_dora_0811_400_0.jpg picnic_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Category:Lists